This invention relates to a connector driving apparatus for driving a plurality of connectors relatively to a plurality of mating connectors in the housing so as to perform connection and disconnection of the plurality of connectors with the plurality of mating connectors. In particular, the present invention relates to an improvement in size of such a connector driving apparatus.
A conventional one of such a connector driving apparatus comprises a housing for receiving the plurality of connectors and a slider mounted on the housing for driving the plurality of connectors relatively to the plurality of mating connectors. The housing having a plurality of frames defining a space in which the plurality of connectors are arranged one by one therein so that the plurality of connectors are movable in a first direction such as an X-direction. Each of the connectors has a projection which outwardly projects from each connector in a second direction, such as a Y-direction, perpendicular to the X-direction. A particular one of the frames of the housing is formed with a plurality of slits extending in the X-direction for receiving the projections of the plurality of connectors to permit the projections to move in the X-direction. The particular frame is also formed with a plurality of pairs of first and second engaging holes at positions where the slits are not formed. The hole pairs are arranged with predetermined intervals between adjacent ones in a third direction, such as a Z-direction, perpendicular to the X- and Y-directions. The first hole and the second hole of each of the hole pair are separated at a predetermined distance in the X-direction.
Further, the housing has a plurality of partitions for partitioning a space in the housing into a plurality of rooms and are arranged parallel to each other in the Z-direction, so that each of the rooms accommodates one or a predetermined number of ones of the plurality of the connectors. Herein, each of the partitions has a pair of first and second engaging projections which are engaged with the first and second engaging holes, respectively, to fix itself into the housing.
On the other hand, the slider is mounted on the particular frame to be slidable in the Z-direction. The slider has a groove and first and second engaging slots. More particularly, the groove is for receiving the projections of the connector projecting through the slits of the particular frame while the first and second engaging slots receiving the first and second engaging projections projecting through the first and second holes of the particular frame. Each of the grooves mainly extends in the Z-direction and has a cam portion at its one end for driving the projections so as to drive the connectors in the X-direction. Besides, the first and second engaging slots all extend in the Z-direction, too. Furthermore, the groove and the first and second engaging slots are arranged independently and apart from each other in the X-direction.
With this structure, the above connection and disconnection are controlled by the operation of the slider. In detail, when the slider is moved in the Z-direction, the cam portions drive the respective projections of the connectors in the X-direction so that the connectors move in the X-direction accordingly.
In the above description, each connector has one projection and, accordingly, the groove is also one As the same manner, each partition has the pair of first and second engaging projections and, accordingly, the first and second engaging slots are all one each.
In another conventional one of such an apparatus, each of the partitions further has another pair of first and second engaging projections at the opposite end in the Y-direction which will be referred to as "first and second opposite engaging holes. The first and second opposite engaging holes are engaged with another pair of first and second engaging holes formed in another one of flame opposite to the particular frame which will be referred to as "first and second opposite engaging holes" and "opposite frame", respetively. In the structure, the partitions are rigidly fixed to the housing. Further, each connector often has another projection oppositely projecting outside the connector in the Y-direction which will be referred to as "opposite projection", an the opposite flame is further provided with slits ending in the X-direcion for receiving and guiding the opposite projections of the connectors. In the structure, the each of the connector can stably be moved in the housing. Herein, an additional slider having a like groove with cam portions is also mounted on the opposite frame so as to drive the opposite projections of the connectors. The connectors can be driven stably in cooperation of the slider and the additional slider. In this structure, the additional slider also has a pair of slots for receiving the first and second opposite engaging projections.
Recently, electrical parts generally require small in size more and more and the connector driving apparatus does also.
However, the conventional driving appaatus is subjected to the restriction of down sizing with the above structure where the groove and the first and second engaging slots are arranged independently and apart from each other. If small-sized, the slider considerably becomes flimsy in strength owing to the structure thereof so that it is difficult that the slider can reliably move the plurality of connectors without destroy.